


U̶n̶Colorful (Homestuck X Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Newkid, Trolls, highschool, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are U̶n̶Colorful.You Reader are a female Troll, not one of those Norse Mythology Trolls but a Homestuck Troll.-Updates on Weekends-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lets see how many norse references you can find in this story!

Moving, you did that all the time with your ancestor. Never in the same place longer than two years. right now you were sitting in your room with your human mattress and human laptop in the corner, that's all you had a mattress, a laptop and a few clothing options.

You heard a few laughing humans, you looked outside your window. blue, pink, red, and green humans were talking in the human garden. Pink flowers littering about the lawn and a pool, they had swimsuits on. You stepped out from the light and walked away when you felt the pink and red humans look at you.

You hung your black curtains over the huge window with a couch. You sat on your bed and hit trollian in which you face palmed you had no one to troll on there. You heard your ancestor yell your name, you walked from your respiteblock, down the stairs and to your living room. There sitting on the couch were the humans. The fucking humans from next door.

You'd rather not talk to them. You begin to walk out of your living room but your arms were grabbed by your ancestor. You try to get her to let go but she only shoves you to the ground and wraps the human metal cuffs around your arms and legs. You bite your ancestors arm and bite at your cuffs, you hated this. Your ancestor placed you on the couch next to the green human.

You squirmed you would not bond!

"now ross13 m33t the n31ghbors, h3r nam3 1s (Y/n)."

You glared the fuck out of them all.

Fuck they look stupid, just who the hell do they think they are?

"Hello I'm Jade!!"

Greeted green human.

"I'm Rose."

Welcomed pink human.

"I'm John, its so nice to see a new face!"

Green human said with a human term they called "nerdy" smile on his face.

"Sup"

Replied red human.

"His name is Dave!"

Said green human pointing to red human.

I stared at them and rolled my eyes and looked at my ancestor.

"sh3 has a cond1t1on wh3r3 sh3 cant sp3ak... sorry. sh3 got h1t 1n th3 6ack of th3 3ead with a 6ask3t 6all and 1t messed up h3r 6ra1n and 6ack."

My ancestor spoke with a smile. Jade human got up and hugged me. I growled at the blue human. Fuck her. I slowly opened my mouth and snapped my head forward, Jade human was moved out of the way by my ancestor.

My ancestor slapped me. I glared at her in which she grabbed me and carried me to the stairs.

"1'll b3 r1ght 6ack"

Spoke my ancestor. She threw me into my room and unlocked both my cuffs and slammed my door. I heard her apologize over and over again to the neighbors. That fucking asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to have this on Quotev, now I don't. Still, its not edited.. Sorry.

Your ancestor told you you can go out if you want now. You ignored her and watched as the humans walked down the human sidewalk. You got up and started to play games on your computer, until it got late and your sister yelled at you to go to bed.

-Skip-

You awake to to your sister yelling for to you to wake up. Today was the first day at your new school, there was about only 2 months of school left until summer break. You got up and your ancestor started to dress you up in a white long skirt black tights a grey t-shirt, she did your hair too. When your ancestor was done she gave you a lecture on how not to bite or do any violence to anyone, She told you to be nice too. She gave you breakfast and kissed your cheek when it was time for you to go. You walked to school with your (f/c) backpack on and a fleece jacket on.

-Skip-

You got to school and walked to the office. The human principal gave you a piece of paper that showed your classes. You went to your first one, it was history with human mister Conte. You walked into the class.

"Everyone listen up, this is our new student (Y/n). (Y/n) has a condition where she can't talk and has a bad back so please give her a break on those parts." Said mister Conte.

You nodded at him. He sent you to sit at a table group of one human and two trolls you sat next to the human, sadly. He gave you his name as it was Jake, he was alright. The trolls were named Feferi and Gamzee. After that class you had programming with human miss greener. She gave you a introduction and had you sit in the middle of the front row by two humans, you didn't bother to get their names.

-Skip-

You finally made it through school. You slipped on your backpack and walked out of the school when BOOM!

"Hey (Y/n)!"

You hold up a peace sign slowly.

"Wanna walk home together?"

You frown and shake your head.

"Oh.. okay.."

He frowned moving away from you a bit. You walked a while before you were glomped.

")-(ello (Y/n)!! Glub glub! hehehehe"

You were freaking out and scratched feferi on the arms she frowned and got off you.

"Ow.."

You frowned and pat her back as a sorry.

"Its okay! glub"

She cheered up you nodded.

"I wanted to give you my trollian!"

You smiled until madness hit you like a brick and you glared at her and ran away. Fuck society! You got to your house and threw your backpack on the ground and walked into the living room to see your ancestors moirail over, aw fuck. You were forced to sleep outside because her moirail took your respiteblock. You were sleeping in a human tent with a few blankets and a human pillow.

You washed up and went outside. You zipped open your tent and crawled in. You curled up in your blankets and slowly fell asleep. From the tent you earned the attention of a human who crawled over the fence and left something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have a lot of misspelled words in this.

You awoke to an alarm on your computer which you left on all night. You opened your tent to see a bottle of apple juice and a note. 

'Merry Christmas'

You looked at the juice and felt as someone stared at you. You get all the way up and carry the bottle into your hive catching the glimpse of the red human. Your ancestor sent you a questionable look then ignored you. You put the juice in the fridge and the letter in the garbage. You got dressed into a (f/c) striped black shirt and jeans.

You brushed your (h/l) black hair down and washed up. When you got outside you went straight to school. When there you went to history. Your teacher was doing a roleplay thing of the war. You were doing the history of something to do with trolls.

Your team was apparently the yellow bloods. He forced your team to fight other teams which was stupid. The human "died" and Feferi "died" which left you and gamzee travelling and living off eating them for the reason of no food. Gamzee and you ended up having to roll a dice to see who would survive, he won. You died apparently that day and was eaten by gamzee.

In programming you pissed off the troll behind you. His name is sollux, how did you piss him off? You pushed his computer on the floor for him being sassy, you got detention, You now have a payment to pay off for the school, At art you painted seven human dicks and got a longer detention, At PE you do anything because of your back, At lunch you got "food poisoning" and got out of school today, and finally at your hive you ended up dying-- in your game and that was your day. You heard a knock on your door you answered it with sleepy vision after being woken up. The humans were at your door. 

"Hey (Y/n)! wanna join us for egg decorating? Its for easter!"

Spoke jade human. You nodded and closed the door to your hive you followed them to their hive. It was nice you guess. You were led to a counter where a lot of eggs were spread out, a few cups, and dye. Rose human explained what to do and you all started making decorated eggs.

You dyed a couple eggs and had three left when you glanced at the others:

Dave- 7 eggs done.. but all red and in different shades and with his name on all of them.

Rose- 8 eggs done flowers on them and dyed in dark colors... spooky.

Jade- 3 eggs done and 4 eaten. She was just drawing dogs on them and dying them green.

John- all the way done with the eggs. Blue, green, pink, red, and (F/c) he drew us on the five. Blue, green purple-ish pink, and yellowish orange eggs, he drew some other people on them. The last egg he had was full on black with all the quadrants on four sides of it.

You were impressed-- slightly impressed.


	4. Chapter 4

You and the humans were now hiding the eggs in their and your backyard. The eggs were so fucking confusing. You found out you had to look for the eggs tomorrow some reason! And when you had to go home they asked for your trollian and the most stupidest thing was you gave it to them! You fucking hate yourself at this time. You held your head avoiding your delicate horns which curved forward. You then sat in your room.

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] began pestering norselegend [NL]--

GT: hey (Y/n)!! in here you can talk! :B

NL: 06v10u5ly d0uchhe 64gg.

GT: you have a cool typing quirk :B

NL: fuck 0ff.

GT: hey i just wanted to make sure this was you so i'll just go now.

NL: thh4nk y0u j0hhn hhum4n f0r gg1v1ngg me freed0m.

GT: you're welcome (Y/n) troll.

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] has creased norselegend [NL]--

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] began pestering norselegend [NL]--

GT: hey i'm going to give my friend your pesterchum account.

NL: tr0ll14n.

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] has creased norselegend [NL]--

\--carcinoGeneticist began trolling norselegend [NL]--

CG: HEY FUCKING JOHN SAID TO FUCKING MESSAGE YOU

NL: c00l.

CG: WHATS YOUR FUCKING NAME NOOKSNIFFER

NL: y0u d0nt need t0 kn0w.

CG: WELL FUCK SHOULD I JUST CALL YOU FUCKING NORSE

NL: prefer46ly.

CG: OKAY YEAH ILL FUCKING DO THAT BULGELICKER

NL: c00l 4re y0u 4 tr0ll?

CG: NO SMARTASS IM A FUCKING SEAGOAT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?

NL: 06v10u5ly 4 5e4gg04t n0w h0w 4re y0u typ1ngg w1thh thh05e 6lu66er5?

CG: ALRIGHT I LIED IM A TROLL

NL: 4w 5hh1t! 1 ju5t g0t tr1cked 1nt0 6el1v1ngg y0u!!

NL: n0w 1 d0nt tru5t y0u!!!!!

NL: 1 w45 ju5t fuck1ngg 6etr4yed!

CG: EXCUSE ME YES YOU ASSHOLE SHUT THE FUCK UP 

NL: k4y.

CG: MY NAME IS KARKAT

NL: c00l 1m n0r5e 1t rhhyme5 w1thh hh0r5e.

CG: ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME YOUR REAL NAME 

NL: 1f y0u tell me y0ur 4ddre55 50 1 c4n 5h0w up 1n my hhum4n 6l4ck v4n 4nd hhum4n ggru6n4p y0u.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS GRUBNAP? 

NL: 1m t0 l42y t0 expl41n 1t.

CG: IM GOING TO GO NOW GOODBYE NORSE

NL: gg00d6ye k4rk4t.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] has creased norselegend [NL]--

Shit that was a long time on the computer! You're excellently going to stay off of that thing for a while. You get up and stretch, you think about going on a walk. You are now walking out your front door going out for a walk, was it worth it yes do you think its worth it fuck no, but you still did it. You passed so many houses and crossed so many streets and before you knew it you were in a one sided conversation. Sollux was right in front of you, yelling.

"You fuckiing broke my hardriive asshole"

You nodded and he went on.

"Do you know how many viiru2e2 ii had on that fuckiing thiing?"

You shook your head.

"Well you 2hould becau2e 2hiit you're goiing to pay"


	5. Chapter 5

"50LLX!"

Sollux groaned and looked at the new troll.

"Ye2?"

"D0 Y0U KN0W WH3R3 MY 5K4T3804RD 15?!"

"No, no ii do not."

"WH0 4R3 Y0- FL3RJVLM4R50H7L0RJ84!!"

The troll fell and started having a human seizure. Fuck dude this got uncomfortable fast. You slowly walked away, down the street and going back to your hive. When you got there your ancestor was at human work. You sat on the couch and started to watch human tv.

You went up stairs when it was done and checked trollian.

\--norselegend [NL] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]--

NL: w4rn1ngg y0u 4re gg01ngg t0 5ee me me55egg1ngg y0u pretty 0ften.

NL: y0u 4re thhe 0nly tr0ll14n 4cc0unt 1 h4ve 0n hhere.

NL: thhe rest are ju5t hhum4n5.

NL: hhell0?

NL: y0ure pr0646ly tr0ll1ngg 50me0ne el5e 50rry.

NL: 1ll let thh15 chh4t run 4 61t ju5t 1n c45e.

\--

You get up and organize your clothes for tomorrow. You organize until you get a message.

\--

CG: YEAH I WAS TALKING TO SOMEONE NEED ANYTHING FUCKWAD?

NL: w4nt.

CG: WHAT?

NL: w4nt 45 1n 1t5 n0t need fr0m thhe f4ct 15 thh4t 1m n0t g01ngg t0 6e culled w1thh0ut 1t.

CG: THAT WAS A FUCKING UNNECESSARY COMMENT THAT DIDNT NEED TO BE USED

NL: m4y6e 1t d1d!!

CG: NO IM PRETTY SURE ITS A NO

NL: whh05e 1n y0ur 9u4dr4nt5? n0 red.

CG: CAN YOU SPEAK OF THAT FUCKING FIRST NOOKSNIFFER BECAUSE I DONT FEEL COMFORTABLE SAYING THAT ASSHOLE

NL: ye4hh 1 50 f4r 1 hh4ve n0t 4 51nggle 9u4dr4nt.

CG: WOW I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE *THAT* PATHETIC I EXPECTED YOU TO AT LEAST HAVE A MOIRAIL

NL: 1 m0ve 5chh00l5 9u1te 4 l0t.

CG: IF I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE ID PROBABLY FEEL BAD FOR YOU

NL: thh4nk5 f0r thhe c0ncern k4rk4t.

CG: YOURE WELCOME NORSE

NL: d0 y0u 6y 4ny chh4nce l1ve 1n thhe 54me ne1gghhb0rhh00d 45 j0hhn?

CG: FUCK NO IF I DID THAN ID NEVER HAVE FREE TIME

NL: well 1 d0 1t5 pretty 4nn0y1ngg.

CG: CALLED IT ASSHOLE

NL: c4lled 1t 1ndeed.

NL: w4nn4 hh4ngg 50met1me?

CG: MAYBE I DONT REALLY KNOW

NL: 1 l1ve next t0 j0hhn hhum4n.

CG: ON WHICH SIDE?

NL: thhe r1gghht.

CG: WHAT TIME SHALL WE FUCKING PLAN THIS FUCKING HANGOUT SESSION IDIOT

NL: 1m free r1gghht n0w.

CG: I AM TOO THATS WHY IM FUCKING MESSAGING YOU

NL: thhen c0me 0n 0ver k4rk4t.

CG: OKAY I FUCKING WILL ASSHOLE I NEED TO ASK MY ASSHOLE FOR A ANCESTOR FOR A FUCKING RIDE

NL: 0k4y c4n 1 g1ve y0u s0me w4rn1ngg5?

CG: SURE BULGESUCKER

NL: 1 c4nt t4lk f0r 5t4rter5.

CG: YOURE NOT LIKE KURLOZ ARE YOU?

NL: whh0 thhe fuck 15 kurl0z.

NL: n0.

NL: 6ut my 515ter 15 4 fuck1ngg hh4pp1ne55 m0n5ter. 

NL: 4nd thh4t5 4ll.

CG: THANK YOU FOR THESE FUCKING WARNINGS NOW WATCH AS I FUCKING END THIS CHAT ASSHOLE

NL: k4y 5ee y0u l4ter.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] has creased norselegend [NL]--

Now to just wait. You walk down stairs to see your ancestor back in your hive. You sit on the couch and wait for karkat's knocks. After a little over thirty minutes you hear some pounding on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of these are actually 1.5 pages on Quotev judgement. This page is a bad place of saying that, for this is 1.3 pages... Nice place to put this message eh?

"HEY NORSE"

You let karkat into your hive and wave.

"ross13? ar3 you us1ng that stup1d n1cknam3 aga1n?" Your ancestor says.

"IS THAT YOUR REAL NAME?" Said karkat.

You shake your head and lead karkat to the couch.

"CAN I KNOW YOUR REAL NAME?"

You hold up a finger as a sign as hold on. You get up and grab a pen and paper. You walk over and sit down. You write down your name.

"(Y/n)?"

You nod. You write some more things down.

'w4nt t0 w4tchh 50me m0v1e5?'

"IT DEPENDS ON WHAT MOVIES YOU HAVE"

You get up and take some movies out.

"FUCK YOUR MOVIES ARE SHIT"

You glare at him.

'w4nn4 hhelp me pl0t 4 pl4n t0 cull my 4nce5t0r?'

"THATS JUST A JOKE RIGHT?"

You sheepishly turn back to writing.

'w4nn4 6u1ld 4 f0rt?'

"WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING GRUB?"

'w4nn4 m4ke 0ut?'

You put on the most serious face ever. Karkat blushes red. Your ancestor yells.

"want m3 to g3t th3 6uck3ts ross13? you hav3n't us3d th3m 1n a--"

You throw a movie at your ancestors head. And write down that that was just a joke.

You go back to looking for a movie. Karkat taps you on the shoulder.

"THIS ONE LOOKS GOOD"

He held up 'the break up' oh how you remembered that one you and your first matesprit watched it together. You agreed to watching it with a nod. You grabbed the movie and popped it into the disc player. You grabbed some blankets and pillows. After karkat had two blankets and a snack you sat down and watched the movie.

Karkat obviously fell asleep. You tried to draw on his face but your ancestor took your pen away. After a bit of time a soft knock on the door implying that someone was there. Your ancestor talked to him a bit then a male who your pretty sure is karkat's dancestor woke karkat up, karkat got up and said bye before leaving. You put the blankets away and went up stairs for sleep. You layed down and softly shut your eyes slowly falling asleep. 

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] began pestering norselegend [NL]-- 

GT: karkat said that you invited him over is that correct? two of my most favorite friends hanging out with each other? please say its a yes.

NL: 1t5 4 ye5.

GT: why didn't you invite me over??

NL: k4rk4t 541d thh4t y0u 4nn0yed h1m.

\--norselegend [NL] has creased GhostyTrickster [GT]--

You ended the chat and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one on the wrong day and was to lazy to change it.

Today was easter you got woken up to see john in your face, you jumped started freaking out. John apologized but the rest of his gang was with him. You kicked them out of your respiteblock by shoving them out. You got dressed and brushed down your [h/l] black hair along with brushing your teeth. When you went down stairs they were getting the talk from your ancestor.

You flipped your shit and started fighting with your ancestor. You lost but still managed to kick a tooth out of your ancestors mouth. You followed John, Rose, Jade and Dave to their hive. They had a few other trolls over... HOLY FUCK IS THAT SOLLUX?! You started to hide like you were an egg.

Sollux walked up to you finding you easily.

"Hey a22hole"

He glared at you

"Why'd you run away from our fiight?"

You shrugged even though you knew the real reason you can't tell him anyway.

"Oh ii know there2 bound two be a rea2on 2peak"

John sneaked up and spoke up.

"She can't speak sollux."

"Oh fuckiing bull 2hiit. 2peak!"

You were now floating in a red and blue light. No one was trying to stop him they were 'two' afraid. Sollux threw you down yelling speak until his foot was on your head you tried to speak.

"Hhh"

Your throats stitches became unattached and like that you were a fountain of blood. The place was filling with sapphire blood. The human ambulance was called and you were sent on account of you passed out and blood pouring out your mouth. Fuck and before that you saw a person you really wanted to talk to. Equius, the guy who put a robot in your back.

You were amazed when you could walk again just from Equius. You wished to be his moirail but you knew he already had one. Oh well you could dream. You sat in your hospital bed you had just had surgery. You could still feel the pain and now you were hungry.

Sollux walked in with Equius and John, speak of the human mythical devil Equius is here. You smile slightly but your throat stug so you quickly dropped it to a frown.

"D--> Hello (Y/n).."

You wave and put up open arms as a hug. He starts to sweat and accepts it with the lightest touch. You let go after a while and he backs up you wipe some of his sweat of you. Sollux looks at you and lowers his head. His double horns facing you as if he would ram you with them, but of course wouldn't.

You could see his eyes at this angle.

"Ii'm 2orry ii put you iin thii2 2iituatiion (Y/n)"

You hold a thumbs down and try to hit him but he was to far away. You point at Equius and make a whacking motion then point at Sollux, Equius shakes his head but John hit sollux lightly on the glasses. Enough to make his glasses move slightly. Sollux moves away from John. You pout and the doctor walks in.

He tells you you have to stay overnight you sigh and accept.


	8. Chapter 8

-skip-

When you got to your hive from the hospital you immediately got on trollian. You had loads of new trolls messaging you. So many. You layed down a worked on replying to them all.

-skip-

You got through some of them when your ancestor called for you.

"ross13!! gu3ss what w3 got???"

You walk down stairs to see a cage. Two heads popped up, there were fucking lovebirds in your hive. You ran up to the cave.

"adorabl3 ar3nt th3y? th3y w3r3 on sal3."

You nodded.

"1m go1ng to g3t th3m all s3ttled 1n."

You nod and run up stairs. You couldn't believe you got a fucking bird, nevermind one but two. You were freaking out in your room about it when you got trolled.

\--TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling norselegend [NL]--

TA: Hey (Y/n) iit2 me, 2ollux. Ii really hope you don't miind that ii got thii2 from John.

NL: whhy'd y0u d0 thh4t?

TA: 2o iif ii wanted to ii could hack your computer.

NL: n1ce gg00d f0r y0u.

NL: 1 gg0t 4 pet l0veb1rd.

TA: Cool, but agaiin Ii'm 2orry for beatiing you up ii wa2 haviing a bad day.

NL: hh0w 50?

TA: matesprit problems.

NL: 6re4kup?

TA: Yeah..

NL: 1ve 6een thhr0ugghh thh4t.

TA: We 2hould probably change the topiic 2oon iits gettiing awkward.

NL: c4n y0u m4ke 4 v1ru5 thh4t c4n me55 up thhe hhum4n keyb04rd thh4t 1 c4n send t0 my 4ncest0r?

TA: 2ure.

\--norselegend [NL] has creased TwinArmageddons [TA]--

You sigh and lay down in your bed. Your ancestor walks into your respiteblock and puts a table in the corner of your room. You guessed its for the bird. You get up and go down stairs. You make yourself a sandwich and eat it.

"oh h3y"

You paused and looked over. Your ancestors matesprit was here. Fuck now you will get no sleep. Really then only thing the two do is pail. You put your sandwich in the trash, you just lost your appetite.

You walk back up stairs and start messaging John.

\--norselegend [NL] began trolling GhostyTrickster [GT]--

NL: hhey 6ec4u5e 1 w4nn4 gget 50me 5hhut eye 1m 45k1ngg y0u 1f 1 c4n 5t4y thhe n1gghht.

GT: oh that's okay! you can sleep on the couch!

NL: c00l c4n 1 c0me 0ver n0w?

GT: yeah! just gotta warn you, dave is playing music right now.

NL: thh4t5 c00l.

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] has creased norselegend [NL]--

You grab your computer and walk down stairs. Right on time their folded over each other and sucking faces. What the fuck is wrong with those two? You walk out the door and start walking to Johns hive. When you get there you hear music, holy shit thats loud.

John human opens the door for you. You immediately shove your hands over your ears. Fucking Dave was sitting there with turntables. What in the fuck is wrong with is world? You follow John upstairs and into a room.


	9. Chapter 9

"(Y/n) we're going to have to stay up here for a bit, until Dave's done anyway"

You nod. A ding comes from your laptop, you sit down and open trollian.

\--TwinArmageddons [TA] began trolling norselegend [NL]--

TA: Hey (Y/n)?

NL: 1m 4t j0hhn5 hh0u5e ye5?

TA: Can you do me a favor?

NL: tell me 1t 6ef0re 1 4ggree.

TA: Ii can't take miituna, my dancestor, 2kateboardiing tomorrow. Can you briing hiim for me?

NL: 5ure.

TA: My addre22 ii2 ######, next two the traiin track2.

NL: k4y.

\--TwinArmageddons has creased norselegend [NL]--

Well shit now you're supposed to take care of some troll older than you, why is this even a thing? You sigh, isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You shut your laptop. Right now it was sun down, and you were tired. Tomorrow you had school, a busy day was for tomorrow.

You were going to sleep you grabbed your laptop and went down stairs. Dave finally shut off the music. You waved a good night when he started going upstairs. Dave, very slightly, nodded. You laid on the couch facing the ceiling, the other positions were uncomfortable from where your horns stretched to.

You fell asleep.

-skip-

"(Y/n) wake up its morning~!"

Jade woke you up you open your eyes and get off the couch. Jade backs up. You grab your laptop and move towards the door. 

-skip-

You had went home and now you're at school. You sat in your first hour chair. Gamzee was talking to Feferi and Jake was talking to some orange dude. When class started we were all forced to do a worksheet about the troll routes. Gamzee fell asleep and Feferi was finished with her work.

Jake was passing notes and you were frustrated. When it was programming time you saw Sollux with a new husktop, you guessed your ancestor payed the bill. Sollux smiled at you very slightly then went back to his work. 

-skip-

It was now after school and you were at the double trolls door. You knocked and right away like he was waiting Sollux opened the door.

"Thank you 2o much (Y/n) ii owe you."

Sollux said with a smile. You nod. Sollux lets you in and right away like BOOM! You smell honey. The whole place was trashed and there were some bees flying around. Sollux led you to the couch and there again was the guy that got you out of that 'fight'. Sollux introduced you.

"(Y/n) thii2 ii2 Miituna, Miituna thii2 ii2 (Y/n). Miituna (Y/n) ii2 goiing two take you two the park."

You nod. Mituna smiles.

"H1 (Y/n)"

"2he can't 2peak."

Mituna made an 'o' with his mouth then made another smile. I sat on the couch. Sollux said bye than left. Mituna made a run for his skateboard but slipped and his face went straight onto the ground. You got up and kneeled, you switched him from being on his stomach to being on his back.

You got up and pulled him up too. Mituna quickly said thanks and went to get his skateboard.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Mituna walk to the skate park. When you get there Mituna starts skateboarding around with a giant smile. You put two thumbs up as he does a kick flip but fails. You get him back up on his feet and he continues to skate around. You sit at a near by bench.

Mituna seemed to be now talking to a seadweller. The seadweller starts pointing at him with a mad face, you immediately get up and deal with them problem. You swiftly walk up and move mituna away.

"wvhat seems to be the problem babe?"

You glare at him.

"You knowv you look kinda sexy being mad."

You full out slap him and kick him gut getting him away. Mituna smiles.

"7H4NK Y0U (Y/n)"

You nod at him. You pointed him then to yourself and then pointed to the sky.

"WH47? Y0U W4N7 70 FUCK1NG G0 50M3WH3R3 3L54 817CH?"

You nodded and pulled him down the street and straight to your hive.

-Skip-

You looked at Mituna as he looked at your laptop.

"C4N 1 534RCH 50M37H1NG?"

You nodded. Mituna went onto your laptop and looked up-- HOLY SHIT WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING!? You slap your computer from him and as quickly as possible close the browser. You were fucking blushing ro- jewel solid sapphire right now. Mituna began laughing.

You message Sollux.

\--norselegend [NL] began trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]--

NL: hhey m1tun4 15 47 my hh0u53 ju5t w4nted t0 let y0u kn0w.

NL: 4l50 he5 6e1ngg hh1gghhly 1n4ppr0pr14te.

NL: hhere5 my 4ddre55 #########.

\--norselegend [NL] has creased TwinArmageddons [TA]--

"H3Y FHDGEM3GCVHP13DHGURYG"

Mituna started having a seizure. You tried calming him down. You grab his shoulders and try to hold him down. Mituna stops twitching and you both go down. You were now laying on Mituna. 

"W04H L375 FUCK"

You get up and slap him.

"1M 50RRY"

Mituna also gets up.

"W4NN4 H34R 50M3 4L73RN14N 5L4M P037RY?"

You slowly nod giving Mituna a second chance.

-skip-

After some pretty deep poetry slams sollux was here. Your ancestor let him in and now you have two yellow bloods in your room. Sollux was inspecting your room.

"Niice place you got here"

You slowly put up your middle finger up.

"Thank2 but ii don't need to vomiit riight now"

You glare are him and make a sign as 'shoo'. 

"Okay, okay! We'll go. Come on Miituna"

Sollux gets up and brings Mituna with him. When you know its clear you start getting up. You walk over to the human 'bathroom' and start up the ablution trap. You get some bubbles and get into the bubbled bath. Ah how relaxing.

You clean yourself up over not having done this in a while. You hated cleaning yourself but you decided it was time. You usually fall asleep in these things. You clean your hair and don't even try to avoid your horns, it felt good so there was no reason to avoid it. When you were done you went straight to bed. Fuck getting dressed you were tired. Getting dressed is a morning thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mituna searched buckets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Noregrets

"oohh~ ross13 d1d you and those boys have a good t1m3?"

You jump at the sound of your ancestors voice. You immediately shake your head as a no. Fuck like you'll let them touch you in that way! No one can do that! Fuck that!

You get up and push your ancestor out of your room.

"n1c3 t1ts by th3 way"

You slam the door in her face. You get dressed and sit on your bed. You check the time seeing its 6:49, you run down stairs and eat some human cereal before getting your backpack and leaving. 

-skip-

Right now it was sixth hour and you were in choir. You volunteered to play the piano for the choir because you learned how in the other school. In the choir you saw a few recognizable trolls and one human. Jade and Kanaya, It was required to do a music class.

You played the piano when the teacher told you to and listened to the kids singing. After choir Jade gave you a letter and told you that there was a party at her place tonight. You accepted the invite hoping it wasn't going to be a lame one. The party was tonight.

-skip-

Your ancestor was going crazy throwing dresses at you to try on. You hated when she was like this. Finally after some time you agreed on a black dress with white highlights. You go to the party hearing blasting music. Walking into the party you see people drinking human alcohol.

Nepeta, which you met when hanging with Equius one day, was talking to you. It was a one sided conversation, sure, but you enjoyed it. When nepeta was talking about her ships the sound slowly shut down and a voice was heard.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GO AROUND IN A CIRCLE, WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE."

Yelled John. Everyone sat around in a circle and a bottle was placed in the middle. It was John who started it and spun the bottle. It landed on Jade, Jade answered his question and spun. You learned to ignore the sounds and just day dream about getting a new husktop. 

"(Y/n) Truth or dare? One for truth two for dare."

You jumped a bit looking at Dave. You slowly held up a two. You weren't no chicken!

"I dare you to touch Gamzee's horns"

Oh fuck.. you get up and take a deep breath, walking to Gamzee, he smiled and lowered his head a bit so you could grab them. You poke both of his horns on the orange part and move away to sit next to Nepeta. Gamzee was now blushing With a lazy drugged smile.

"Because (Y/n) here can't talk we're skipping to... how about Vriska"

Vriska kicked the bottle and then stuff happen that you don't remember because you zoned out.

"I dare you to grab one of (Y/n)'s horns"

You eyed the guy who was stepping to you he had glasses and a scarf. Oh hell no! He reached for one of your horns and like that he was on the ground from you kicking him.

"Alright new game!"

Yelled John.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Dave.

"How about 7 minutes in heaven"

Spoke Dave. Okay that was it, last time you played that you nearly got raped. All the men were putting objects in. The only thing that could be seen was people trying hear the people in the closet. You heard a moan.

FUCK NO YOU WERE DONE!! You get up and walk for the door.

"(Y/n)?"

You look back to see Sollux covered in kiss marks.

"IIt2 your turn"

You reach for the door only to be pulled back by red and blue.

"Come on"

You were pushed in front of a hat. You slowly put your hand in it pull out a-- just kidding you fucking tipped that hat and kicked Sollux in the face. You ran to the door hearing one last sentence,

"Joke2 on you ii 2aw your undergarment2"

And now boom you were in your room sleeping your ass off. Yeah fucking right you'd allow someone to lock you in a closet. You knew that if you got a matesprit you'd have the job to have to pail every once in a while or else you'd have to be culled. You hated the rule and didn't want to be kismesis nor matesprits with someone. While you were dreaming of hatred your ancestor placed your birds on its new placement. 

-skip-

You awoke in the morning at 5.. FIVE FUCKING O'CLOCK WHO IN FUCKING ALTERNIA WOULD AWAKE AT THIS TIME?!

You shoved your door open and walked down stairs seeing your ancestor and a broken picture of your dancestor. You held up a middle finger and went back up stairs. You got dressed into a white dress with black boots. You put on a grey jean jacket and did your morning routine. After you were done you ran out the door.

-skip-

The trolls and humans that were at the party gave you weird looks, seeing how you flat out 'played' war with anyone that wanted to touch you. In second hour sollux spoke to you.

"2o black undergarment2 huh?"

Oh my gog was he talking about your fucking underwear color. You poked a middle finger at him and turned to the teacher. At lunch you met a few people from the party and became friends. You were sitting with Vriska, she was pretty cool. Vriska talked about how stupid some stuff were.

You noticed that she loves the number eight, a fact will not come in handy. You listened very closely as she told some story of this lame dude who wouldn't fight back. Before you knew it after hanging with Vriska you had become a little more popular. Who knew Vriska was one of the most popular girls in school? You walked home alone but with confidence, oh how you were changing already.

You did have confidence before but now you have more. You fed your birds and changed their water. You laid in your bed and fell asleep ignoring the mindless trollian and pesterchum accounts trying to contact you.


	13. Chapter 13

You awoke to the humans in your room. You got up and looked at the four humans.

"Yo (Y/n)" 

You waved at Dave and silently yawned. You get up signal for them to tell why they're here. 

"Today is the field trip remember?"

You eyed them then got out your suit case and they left your room. You got dressed and put some clothes and your laptop in the suit case. You did your morning routine and got in the car with them. Other suit cases were in there you checked the time. '6:39' wow.. okay you must've woken at '5' or something. 

-skip-

You get out of the car to see other kids and trolls roaming around and mostly heading to check in. When you checked in you got respiteblock number '76'. You got to your shared respiteblock and knock but no one answers you open the door with your spare key and walk in. You claim a recuperacoon and put your stuff around it. After some time Kanaya walked in and claimed a recuperacoon, then Terezi, then last but not least, Feferi!

You sat beside your recuperacoon and stared off to space. You didn't want to put your stuff away so you just left it. Terezi and Feferi were hooking up their husktops and Kanaya was putting her clothes into a dresser.

"Say Girls? Would You Like To Go Swimming With Rose And I? I Heard There's A Really Nice Pool Here"

Terezi made a face.

"1 DONT R34LLY L1K3 TH3 SM3LL CHLOR1N3"

Kanaya nods.

"Yea)-( eel go!"

Said Feferi. You nod at Kanaya for a reply.

"(Y/n) I Got The Perfect Bathing Suit For you"

Kanaya says with a smile then pulls out a dark blue bathing suit. The bathing suit has shorts for it and a baggy swim top that had a bra under. It was okay you guess. You put it on then put a sweater over it. The shorts were seen but not the top.

Kanaya gets hers on and then Feferi. You waved bye to Terezi then leave with the gang. When you get there you saw Rose, Kanaya sat next to her and you put your sweater on your seat along with shoes. Then you step into the shallow and hang next to Feferi. She was having a swell time. 

"hey fef!"

Yelled an aquatic troll. Feferi smiled and started swimming over to him in the deep end. You were now alone and started floating on your back. It was calm. So calm.

Peaceful. No one to bother you. You escaped reality for a good 5 minutes until someone slashed water in your face. You got up and opened your eyes. To see Sollux, fucking Sollux.

The king of flirt and bitch has came. You stare into his uncovered eyes, which looked exactly like his fucking glasses. There was no point in sollux covering his eyes. 

"Hey (Y/n)"

He winked. Oh fuck no, no today and not ever. You push him and take a move to the deep end. You dive under and sollux joined you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I decided to make some smutty shit about Sollux and Aradia.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah right you're dealing with this whore. You swim up and jump onto the ground you see Sollux pop up from the water. You walk to your sweater and put it on, you also put your shoes on too. You walk from the pool area and to your block when you're in there Terezi was gone and you were changing. You placed your swim suit on the dressed folded and put on a gown.

You laid in your recuperacoon and went to sleep.

-skip-

You awoke to yelling you got up to see your two block mates not here. You clean yourself from the goo and check whats going on across the hall. You knock on the door. No one answers. More yelling and throwing.

You ignore it and go back to your respiteblock. You went back to your dream bubbles, oh how your dancestor cheered you up. Your dancestor moved across the world, she had became an actor for human and troll movies. You wished you were her, you love acting. You awake 9 minutes before 7 o'clock.

You get up to see the others back in their recuperacoons. You wash off and get dressed. You brush your hair and brush your teeth. You pull out a book and walk outside. You sit on a rock and start to read through the book 'PAX'. 

"hey i remember you youre that gill fef wwas hangin' wwith"

You eye the seadweller next to you. You mark your page and look over at him. You wave.

"tell me your name landwweller"

You cross your fingers on your throat. He rises an glace nugget brow. 

"you cant talk?"

You nod and turn your full attention to him. He sighs.

"followw me landwweller.."

You got off the rock and followed him. Silent it was near him. After some time you both arrived at his shared respiteblock. He pulled out a notebook and a pen. You started writing your name down.

"(Y/n)?"

He spoke testing to see if he got it right. You nodded. 

"wwell (Y/n) my name is eridan ampora"

Eridan spoke, you nodded.

"noww (Y/n) i hope you a--"

"Triggers are 6ut aren't limited t9: W9ken up, ann9yed feelings, guest, em6arrassed, triggers, l9ng list, underdressed, not being told of female, and female. Eridan? Wh9 is this female and why is she in this r99m? Y9u sh9uldn't invite tr9lls 9ver 6ef9re telling us 9f them c9ming 9ver. It is highly triggering f9r me t9 awake and see a guest in 9ur respite6l9ck. I'm underdressed at the m9ment s9 can y9u please intr9duce us later t9 her? If its n9t t9 much 9f a trigger f9r y9u. I w9uld like t9 get cleaned up and l99k nice en9ugh t9 6e presented t9 her. S9rry if I am triggering y9u in anyway 6ut y9u sh9uld kn9w this, have i n9t said this 9n my list 9f triggers? Sh9uld I g9 thr9ugh them again? Eridan are y9u listening? Y9u sh9uld act m9re like the guest, she's listening."

You eyed Eridan and nodded he was definitely spacing out.

"come on (Y/n)"

Eridan got up and you followed him out the door you waved bye with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Kankris conversations.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My favorite thing about myself is that I never know if I should add a period before quotation marks(.?)"

You and Eridan hang for a bit. You left your book in his respiteblock but still have the notebook and pen. You and Eridan had gotten to know each other a bit more. Eridan took you as an okay landweller and you both connected on hating Sollux. The guy from Eridans room joined you guys and talked to you. 

"Trigger warnings are but aren't limited to: Greetings, names, asking, questions, and talking. Hell9 my name is Kankri Vantas what is y9ur name?"

You write it down and hold it up.

"(Y/n)? That is a 6eautiful name. I'm s9rry if I triggered y9u in anyway 6y asking y9ur name 9r in any9ther way"

You shake your head. 

"Well, hell9 (Y/n). I h9pe we can get al9ng as friends."

You nod at Kankri. You were "talking" with Kankri until Vriska showed up. Vriska whispers in your ear.

"I want you to meet someone, follow me"

You nod and get up waving bye to the trolls. Vriska and you showed up in front of a seadweller.

"Meenah, this is (Y/n)."

"whats up beach"

You do cross fingers for your throat. Should you like get a human tattoo or something? But you still wave.

"i sea gill ya cant speak"

She looks bored, and at that moment you remember a game your ancestor taught you. You signal for them to follow you they accept. You get to your respiteblock and grab a pen and paper you write down your idea.

'let5 pl4y 5tr1p p0ker'

"oh hell yes"

Said meenah.

"Yessssssss. hell. fucking. yes"

You troll some of the girls you know, yeah you were comfortable with getting undressed in front of girls. Most of the agreed to it, it was taking place in your shared block. You, Meenah and Vriska cleaned up the room a bit. You got a flat surface and placed cards on it. Soon the girls were here.

Terezi wasn't here before and Kanaya was with Rose again. Around the table was Terezi, Vriska, Meenah, Nepeta, and a few trolls you didn't know Aradia, Porrim, and Aradia. There were so many trolls. When everyone was seated you locked the door and covered the windows. You explained the rules and how to play.

They all agreed, they'd definitely play.

-skip-

You sat in your bra and jeans with a small pile of others clothes on your lap. Vriska was the only one with every inch of her clothing still on her body. Aradia was sitting in her bra and underwear, she had quit and was now logged onto her trollian on your laptop messaging someone. Nepeta had an advantage from having a coat and tail, more clothing to take off. Nepeta was doing pretty good.

-skip-

You all were finished Vriska had won. You all got your clothes back and they left. You waved bye to all of them. Terezi went to sleep and you followed the action and fell asleep in your recuperacoon.


	16. Chapter 16

You woke up at '8'. Terezi was on her husktop and Kanaya was gone. You got out of your recuperacoon and clean yourself up. You get dressed into a white skirt and black long sleeve. You brush your hair and your teeth.

You go out the door and go to Eridan's block to retrieve your book. You knock on his door. You hear it unlock and Ampora comes out. He obviously woke up a couple minutes ago seeing how he had no slime on him but he wasn't dressed to impress.

"you here for your book?"

You nod.

"one second"

You nod again. Eridan moves away from the door and then walks back. He says a small 'here' then hands you your book. You smile and wave bye to him. He waves a bit back.

You go back to your respiteblock and start reading. When it hit '10' you shut your book. What was the whole point being here anyway? You weren't learning anything you were just having fun. You placed your book on the floor and got up.

You walk out of your respiteblock and down the hall then out the building. You were now in a coffee house. You drank the human beverage it was steaming. You didn't put any sugar in it, but you did put cream in it. You looked out the window and watched as it rained.

You were a bit wet from the rain. You paid the waitress and finished your drink. When you went outside lightning struck the ground. Thunder screaming at you in a groaning pain. You walked to the hotel.

When you got there you sat on the bench. It was calming, maybe you'd go swimming. 

"(Y/n)? What are you doing outside in this weather?"

You look over and shrug. You pat the spot next to you. Equius starts sweating and sits next to you. You watch the rain drop down more and more. You lay on Equius he sweats more.

You soon fall asleep. Equius meanwhile was examining every inch of your face. He thought you were-- NO! NO 100D THOUGHTS! You start sweating-- wait no Equius starts sweating, Equius starts slightly blushing.

How 100d. After 20 minutes again you awoke. Equius refused to move you. You got up and blushed lightly. How foolish of you to fall asleep!

Equius sweats from your staring. You avert your eyes. You get all the way off the bench. Equius follows. You hug him then book it.

You ran through the halls and then into your respiteblock. You jump into your recuperacoon.

"WOW N1C3 SHOW (Y/n)"

You nod slightly then sink into your recuperacoon. You went to sleep with embarrassment sinking into the sopor slime. You dream and dream in bubbled memories floating around in your think pan. You twitch a bit from time to time. You dream of your dancestor and ancestor.

You dream of your new friends. You dream about your world.

 

 

The land of Ice and Mist.


	17. Chapter 17

A drip and a drip and a drip. It may be shivering cold out but it could still rain. You got up from the wet dirt and looked into the mist. Frozen and wet. Your whole world was frozen and wet.

You sigh and start walking. A small red light in the distance enchanted you. You start walking towards it. You awake. You get up and do what do normally do.

You clean up, get dressed, brush your hair, brush your teeth, and walk out the door. But this time you didn't walk out the door. This time you had a knock on it.

"yo (Y/n)"

Spoke Dave at the door. You waved and tilted your head for a way of saying 'why are you here'. Dave handed you a pin.

"tz left it over in my room"

You nod. Dave leaves and you give Terezi her pin. You walk out of the respiteblock and out of the hotel thing. You end up back at the coffee joint. You notice Meenah and Vriska sitting at a booth.

"Yoooooooo (Y/n)"

You wave and you sit next to Meenah.

"hey (Y/n)"

You smile. 

"so like before you like all up and joined us and stuff, we were talking about how fuckin' sad of a life cronus has"

You twist your head.

"He's Eridaaaaaaaans dancestor"

You nod again.

"he cant go 5 minutes without flirting"

"I know right????????"

Vriska smirked. You got up and ordered a cherry blossom frappuccino, Then sat back down.

-skip-

After having spent the whole day with Vriska and Meenah, you got to your respiteblock with a human waiting for you.

"Is your name (Y/n)?"

You slowly nod.

"My name is Richard"

You nod again.

"Your 'ancestor' was sent to jail.."

You turned your head, what the fuck was that.

"Jail is a place humans, and now trolls, go to if they do something the cops do not approve of. Your 'ancestor' did something of that type"

How ironic. Your ancestor, a cop, did something bad. Who would've thought?

"So In the time of her being away you're going to have to stay somewhere, do you have anywhere in mind?"

You shake your head.

"Well... she will be there for about a month for what she did"

What did she even do? It couldn't be that bad! Richard says bye and walks away. You sat in your respiteblock and spaced out. You fell asleep on the floor. When you awoke it was from Kanaya.

"(Y/n) I Found Out About Your Situation. Would You Like To Commence The Action Of You Staying At My Hive Until Your Ancestor Is Back?"

You nod and get up. You hug Kanaya and smile at her. You were happy.

"But I Hope You Are Fine That I Am Going To Make You Some Outfits That Actually Look Good"

You smiled and nodded, maybe an outfit change would lift your spirits. You sit down and day dream about outfits. The best part is that you could have the idea of almost all of them. You smile. You could imagine it a-

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kanaya opened it, a troll was standing there.

"H3llo, My nam3 is Luanah. May I com3 insid3?"

Kanaya opens the door for her.

"Of Course"

She answered with a smile.

"As You all know And Played sgrub, w3 Ar3 Hosting a party To Support all th3 N3w And old play3rs"

The troll handed us all papers on where it was being held. Terezi, who was being VERY quiet, asked a question.

"SO, 1S TH4T WHY W3'R3 H3R3?"

The troll nodded.

"Don't T3ll anyone unl3ss They Were apart of The Play through"

You all nodded. Then the troll let herself out. You quickly got a look at the note.

Address- ######## ####### ##

Clothing- God Tier if available.

God tiers will be needed for presentations.

Newcomers will be needed to listen.'

You skipped the rest, it didn't interest you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones made on here. Can you find then norse reference?

Luckily you didn't bring your god tier outfit.

"(Y/n) I Don't Think You Remembered Your God Tier Outfit, Would You Like Me To Drive You To Your Hive?"

God dammit. You slowly nod at Kanaya.

"Well Then, Let Us Go."

You follow her out the door, Terezi was getting out her god tier. You grab a notebook and pen on the way out. You walk through the halls. Others were walking out of their rooms, some in god tier and some not. You and Kanaya get into the parking lot.

-Skip-

You get out of the car at the address they wanted everyone to go to. They had to take your school ID and such. You are a Page of Doom. You hated the page outfit, it was like you were wearing just underwear. You walked in with Kanaya after they confirmed her ID. There were signs on where to go, you and Kanaya had to go to different groups. You sit in your group of god tiers.

"Niice two 2ee you agaiin (Y/n)"

You sigh you were in the doom group.

"II wa2n't aware you reached god tiier"

You start writing a message for him on the notebook you have with you.

'1 w45n't 4w4re thh4t y0u 4l50 4chh1eved g0d t1er'

"You are now"

Replied Sollux to the message. You nod and listen to the troll speaking in the front.

"WELCOMƎ ƎVƎRYONƎ!"

Yelled a troll with the most weird of clothes. You glanced at Kanaya and saw the most angry face ever covering her features. 

"NƎW COMƎRS AND GOD TIƎRS!"  
Kanaya was soooooooo mad!

"DOƎS ANYONƎ HAVƎ ANY QUƎSTIONS?"

Kanaya was covering her mouth and trying not to scream at him.

-SKIP-

You were sitting with the new comers. Two of them were messing with my cape and the others were asking questions about doom players to Mituna and Sollux.

"Yeah and 2ome get wiing2! iin game of cour2e, they dii2appear when you get out of the game"

You nod. 

"Oh, hEy (y/N)!"  
You look up to see your ex matesprit. You get up and snatch your cape away from the teens.

"i am REally SORRy abOut thE whOlE... culliNg thiNg.."

You slap him. Your ex matesprit steps away.

"liStEN, i'm Still fluShEd fOR yOu.... cAN yOu.. tAkE mE b-"

You pushed him out of the little group and flipped him off.

"2o, what2 the 2tory?"

'ex m4te5pr1t'

You wrote. He made an 'O' then went back to answering questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you found it? Maybe?


End file.
